Las vueltas de la vida
by Shin Black
Summary: Remus Embarazado. Sirius Mujeriego. Como hara Remus para convivir con el padre de su hijo, Sirius Black? SiriusRemus, Slash, MPREG y tb un poco de JamesLily. Dejen RR pliz ¡Cap 7! FINAL
1. Capitulo 1

**Nota 1**: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, no son míos.  
**Nota 2**: El personaje de Jonathan si es mío.

**Titulo**: Las vueltas que da la vida

**Rating**: PG-13

**Pareja**: Sirius/Remus

**Atención**: Embrazado masculino.

**Capitulo 1**: Noticia inesperada

POV Remus

En realidad no se como ocurrió pero ya esta. Solo queda esperar, aunque aun no se como termine en este estado. En fin, todo empezó hace como un mes, era el baile de Navidad y parece que tanto yo como Padfoot se nos fue de la mano la bebida. Yo no soy de beber mucho, pero parece que con uno o dos tragos……..ESTA BIEN, tres -.- me sentía mareado y empezaba a estar muy feliz. Era como si alguien más controlara mi cuerpo.

Desperté con dolor de cabeza, un tremendo dolor en el cuerpo y en la cama, desnudo……..y peor aun con mi mejor amigo Sirius al lado mío.

Okay, no es que no este guapo, sino de que "NO LO AMO", lo quiero mucho, si, el me protege, si, pero no sentimos nada más que cariño y ahora que se que traeremos un hijo al mundo, me siento muy……..muy extraño. Últimamente estaba coqueteando con Severus……QUE? Me sentía solo y es el único que no estaba disponible. Pero ahora con esto del embarazado, y Paddy, y…..espera? le dije Paddy……AAAAAAH, el bebé me esta volviendo loco.

Lo único que puedo hacer es hablar con Lily, ella sabrá aconsejarme bien.

Y sin pensarlo más me levanto y me dirijo a la sala común de Gryffindor. Donde esta Sirius, el papá del año, coqueteando con unas muchachas. James, el novio del año, hablando con su novia Lily. Peter, estaba por ahí, en realidad no es mi objetivo. Lily, ella si es mi objetivo, voy hacia ella y se me cruza James.

- Hola Moony, que cara de amargado, oye, me gusta esa cosa que llevas puesta, que es? Moony? Me estas escuchando?

- Si James, adios- Lo aparta de su vista y se dirige a Lily- podemos hablar?

- Claro Remus, dime…..

- No ac�, hay mucha gente, vamos a la biblioteca.

- De acuerdo- Y nos vamos, lo ultimo que oí de James fue……

- NO ME DAS IMPORTANCIA Y ENCIMA TE LLEVAS A MI NOVIA, MOONY MALO T-T- Obvio que era todo drama.

-

BIBLIOTECA.

Lily y yo, nos sentamos en una mesa, tomamos dos libros a lazar, el mío (Dios sabe porque) era de madres primerizas y el de Lily, era una novela (XP).

- Bien, cuéntame- Dijo Lily ojeando su libro.

- Pues….creo……CREO……..estar en la dulce espera.

- como- Dijo aun sin digerir lo que le acabo de decir Remus.

- Que creo, estar esperando un bebé Lily…..- Dijo Remus muy nervioso.

¿Un bebé? Vas a tener un bebé...REMUS ESO ES FABULOSO- Dijo gritando feliz

- SHHHHHHHH ��- Miro con mala cara la encargada de la biblioteca.

- Oh, lo siento- Dijo Lily apenada y se dirigió a Remus- Eso es genial y dime, quien es el padre? Espero que no sea Severus, te vi muy cariñoso con el.

- No, no es Severus…….es……….es……

¿Es?

- Sirius…..

¿Qué?

- Sirius….

¿Qué? O.O

- QUE ES SIRIUS……

- Shhhhhhh- Otra vez la mujer pide silencio.

¿Sirius Black?

- Hay otro.

- Es imposible……..ustedes……no….

- Si Lily, fue por error, me acosté con el y paso algo, y el no sabe que me acosté con el, porque cuando desperté me fui corriendo dejándolo solo en la cama y pensó que había tenido una noche con alguna chica y pues…….quede…..embarazado.

- Hay Remus……Remus…….Remus…..Sirius no puede embarazar chicas pero si chicos jajaja.

- No es gracioso Lily……

- Bueno, vas a tener un bebé…….y dime, cuantos meses tienes?

- 1 mes.

- Ah, esta chiquitito……..bien, por ahora lo puedes ocultar…… ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Sirius?

- ………no se, no pensaba decírselo.

- Debe saberlo, va a ser padre.

- Lo se, pero…..que tal si invento un padre….

- Estas loco, lo descubrirán.

- Entonces?

- Es mejor ser sincero.

- Pero dame tiempo…..

- OK.

-

Bueno, como verán, ahora estoy disputando justo eso mismo……..que le diré a Sirius…..como se lo tomara? AAAAAAAH encima estos dolores matutinos, y vómitos no me dejan pensar. Se darán cuenta que estoy embarazado……lo se.

-

**Nota:** Bueno, este es el primer capitulo, si quieren más, déjenme un RR si quiera, porfis, soy un chico muy bueno XD. Bueno, nos vemos, AH se me olvido, este fic esta dedicado a Florchi, que ahora mismo chateo con ella. TE RE QUIERO FLOR. Espero que mi novio no entre por esta sección, lo digo, TE AMO KORY. Besos a todos.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Titulo****: Las vueltas de la vida**

**Capitulo 2****: Un cambio inusual**

POV Sirius.

Era un sueño perfecto, chicas, muchas chicas en ropa interior, posando para mi, casi babeaba de verlas a todas esas mujeres. Pero el maldito sol interrumpió mi sueño, cuando tras una lucha por pasar las grandes cortinas de mi cama, llego a mis hermosos ojos cerrados y me despertó . .

Pero igual, era un hermoso día, con mucho calor, los pájaros cantaban, el televisor que trajimos infraganti entre las maletas no andaba. Pero aparte de esa desgracia, todo estaba bien. Me levante de buen humor, aparte de que el sol interrumpió mi hermoso sueño con esas hermosas (Babeando) ok, ok, sigo. Fui al baño, pero había una cola más grandes que la del banco cuando los muggles deben pagar impuesto -.-.

Que pasa- Dije con un poco de malhumor.  
- Es Remus, ha estado toda la mañana ahí dentro- Dijo James, un poco tranquilo.

REMUS- Empecé a pegarle a la puerta con mi puño- ESTAS BIEN- Dije en voz alta para que escuchara.

No hubo respuesta.

Entonces decidí usar el _alohomora_ y abrí la puerta cuando vi a Remus vomitando en el retrete.

O.O

SIRIUS- Dijo con coraje.

O.O

¿Sirius?

¿Estabas vomitando?

No, estaba viendo mi reflejo en el agua- Dijo en forma sarcástica.

¿En serio?

Sirius, LARGO.

Pero……

FUERAAAAAAAA- Me empujo y se encerró de nuevo.

Que humorcito tiene Remsie, parece mujer embarazada……….bueno, que le vamos a hacer……mmmm (Sus ojos brillaron misteriosamente)

POV Remus.

No puedo más, (Empieza a llorar en el baño), me convertí en un monstruo, acabo de gritarle al padre de mi hijo, y encima tengo siempre estos dolores matutinos y…….. (Llora más) encima……..encima estos cambios de humor…..no me dejan en paz ;-;. ODIO, LOS ODIO A TODOS…..A TODOS……..porque tiene que pasarme esto……y lo peor es que me empieza a gustar Sirius, pienso que es lindo, que se preocupa por mi, y siento que lo amo, pero……PORQUE…. (Esto sonó como eco y todos los que estaban fuera del baño lo oyeron). Me levanto mientras me limpio la cara, miro mi panza, bueno, apenas tengo 1 mes y una semana. Suspiro, soy el primer chico del mundo que esta embarazado y tiene 16 años apenas. ¿Qué le voy a hacer?

Salgo del baño y todos me miran, me cambio con el uniforme y salgo del cuarto para ir a la sala común, allí deje mis libros y cuando me disponía a salir por el retrato de la dama gorda, me detuvo Lily.

¿Pasa algo Remus¿Te sientes bien- Dijo un poco preocupada.

Si, estoy bien Lily.

Ya le dijiste a Sirius que…..

No, aun no le dije nada, y no creo tener el valor para hacerlo.

Pero Remus, estas en Gryffindor, tienes que ser VALIENTE, esa es nuestra meta.

Pero……Sirius……si Sirius sabe que espero a su primogénito………yo………el……nosotros….

Y como si hubiera sido invocado, apareció Sirius de la nada.

Remus¿que te pasa¿estas bien- Dijo tomándome de los hombros y obligándome a sentarme en una silla.

Si, estoy bien- Dije mirando hacia el piso.

Sirius se arrodillo frente a mí.

Si alguien te molesto, dime, y yo lo golpeare tanto que….- Antes que continuara, puse una mano en cada una de sus mejillas y le plante un beso en la frente.

No te preocupes, no me pasa nada.

Y como si supiera que esperaba un hijo de el, puso ambas manos suyas sobre mi vientre.

Siempre te protegeré Remus…….debes decirme si alguien te molesta.

Sonreí, por primera vez, siento que Sirius me quiere, me adora, y me tiene un profundo cariño. Ojalá no sea un sueño.

**Nota autor:** Bueno, esto pareció un punto a Sirius y Remus, pero ya verán más adelante lo que pasa. Ojalá les haya gustado este capitulo. OTRO DIA DE INSPIRACION.

**_Review._**

**Alejamoto Diethel:** En realidad tu idea me gusto, pero medio como quedaba fuera de contexto ya que Harry nació 5 años después. Pero seria increíble. Bueno, espero que te guste el fic, y en serio, me gusto esa idea, lastima que Harry sea tan parecido a Lily y James.

**Florchi: Tú amiga del alma:** Oye, no es verdad, solo embarace a Hisoka y a Remus . . No se si es tu hermanito XD pero es tu tío xD.

**Kai Yloelen: **Si, me di cuenta de ese giro, pero mira acá es más el POV de Sirius y Remus que el narrador omnisciente que apareció en el otro capitulo. Si, creo que he mejorado de lo que era antes y todos mejoramos y aprendemos de los errores. Bueno, cuídate. Nos vemos.

**Kizna Kazeai:** Jejejeje en verdad tenía que no darse cuenta, y sigue sin darse cuenta aun, aunque sospecha que al lobito le pasa algo (Yo soy Sirius en los test de los merodeadores XD). Bueno, aquí tienes el capi, y si quieres leer algo de Yami No matsuei, mi fic "Hijo de la oscuridad" que es parecido a este, solo que con Hisoka embarazado XD. Gracias por tu RR.

**Nuri Dark:** No mates O.O seguiré haciéndolo a menos que me mates a mi XD, Que bueno que me gusto y a mi también se me antojaba después de el fic "Quien será el padre?" y "After 14 years" y bueno, gracias por tu RR.

¿Como reaccionara Sirius ante el embarazo¿Qué hará Remus¿Y que paso con Snape? Sigan leyendo y dejen RR n-n


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3 **¿Cómo hago para que ESTO no se vea?

Relato Omnisciente hecho por mí

Era una linda mañana de febrero, hacia mucho frío pero a los alumnos de sexto año de Hogwarts no les importaba. Últimamente el clima estaba mejorando y empezaban a sentir algo de calor. Era un sábado, la hora precisa eran las 8:00 am, y el día era 25 de febrero. Nuestra joven – y embarazado – amigo Moony, mayormente conocido como Remus J Lupin se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Lily, James y Peter estaban en el cuarto de los chicos, y Sirius durmiendo cómodamente en su cama.

&& PoV Remus Lupin &&

Me miró al espejo, tengo unas ojeras terribles, sino fuera porque Madame Pomfrey le dijo que no se trasformaría en lobo hasta que de a luz, cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba en esos dias post-luna llena. Tuve que mentirle a mis amigos sobre lo de volverme lobo, tantas excusas que ya empiezan a sospechar. De pronto, miro abajo, en mi abdomen……….

&& PoV Lily Evans &&

Oh Por dios James, deja de llorar, solo fue un rasguño.

Pero…….pero………snif, snif……es uno…..uno……MUY DOLOROSOOOO.

JAMES POTTER!

Jejeje perdón. OYE PADFOOT, te vas a despertar o esperaras hasta que llegue el verano.

che, córtala. (Sorry, el argentinismo me gano -.-)- Dijo Sirius.

¿Cómo?

Dije, que la cortes Progs.

….bueno- Toma unas tijeras y….

NO IDIOTA……que pares de chillar como bebé recién nacido.

¿Bebé?- Dije.

O.O.

Nada, nada.

Jamsie, no me habías dicho que habías dejado premiada a Lily- Guiño.

no es verdad……o si?- Mire.

POR SUPUESTO QUE NO XD- Dije (Jajaja pensaban que diría que si?)

que alivio -.-

¿Qué dijiste Potter?

Dije, dije, dije………emmmmm

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

REMUS!- Dijeron al unísono y saltaron hacia el baño como los increíbles.

Pero gracias a dios la única que logro pasar sana y salva la puerta del baño fui yo, para ver a Remus solo con un boxer.

Lily, tienes que ayudarme.

&& PoV Remus Lupin &&

….es una enorme…..enorme……

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

De pronto, sentí como si afuera se hubiera armado la tercera guerra mundial. Pero por fin la puerta se abrió y vi a Lily.

Lily, tienes que ayudarme.

En que Remus?

Mira esto- Le señalo mi hermosa panza que ya media como 3 metros, ok exagero, pero yo era delgado y ahora tengo panza.

¿Qué tiene?

Es enorme, como…… ¿Cómo hago para que ESTO no se vea?

Remus, 1- Teniendo tanta ropa encima, no se te vera nada, 2- tienes 2 meses, la panza te crecerá aun más y 3- para eso existen los hechizos ilusionistas.

…..- No sabia que decir.

Te explico, los _muggles_, usan magia. No lo recuerdan, hay muchos magos, que más son ilusionistas, hay hechizos de ese tipo, es fácil, si, te doy un ejemplo, un día a Dumbledore se le ocurre llevarnos a una piscina, te hechas uno de esos hechizos y todos te veremos delgado, menos tú.

¿Crees que funcione?

Seguro.

&& PoV Sirius Black &&

Estamos afuera, unos encima de los otros y Peter me esta aplastando.

PETER, QUITATE.

Lo siento- Y se sale de encima de mí, yo me levanto, contemplo mi belleza natural en el espejo, y miro a mis amigos.

No se que tanto pasa acá adentro- Dijo James, nuevamente sin que yo le preguntar� se sabe la respuesta.

¿Qué le pasará a Moony? Últimamente no lo veo "Bien", además no quiere que lo acompañemos en sus noches.

Pues ni se…….- Dijo James, revolviendo más ese pelo.

Con que Shampoo lavas esa cosa que llamas pelo- Dije mirándolo.

Antes de que me responda, Remus y Lily salieron del baño, Moony estaba ya vestido con las túnicas de Gryffindor.

Bien, vamos, un día de Hogsmeade nos espera.

SIIII!- Gritamos todos y después hicimos una mini carrera hasta la sala común, claro que Lily y Remus no corrieron, pero al final, el que gano fui YO, el más sexy, popular, lindo………y demás.

**Nota:** Bueno, acá termino este tercer capitulo de la serie indefinida de capítulos que no se cuantos serán. Bueno, aun no se cuando ser a mi próxima actualización pero espero que pronto, o cuando mi cabeza deje de hacer tanto ruido. En fin, mañana empiezo la Facu, y ya no quiero ir…..QUIERO A MI MAMÁ xD. Bueno, los veo pronto, chauchas.

**_Review_**

**Alejamoto Diethel:** Bueno, que bueno que te gusto, si mis fics tiene esa cosa que a mucha gente la atrapo, pero bueno, será que soy un cómico de primera (O de segunda -.-u). Bueno, que bueno que te interese el fic, un beso, y sigue leyendo, si? Bye.

**Fujisaki Yami:** Pronto le dir� pero no tan pronto, además no se enterará por Remus……..o más bien si se enterará por el, ya veras como, Un beso gigante y sigue leyendo.

**Hermi17:** Tal vez tenga un sueño algo a lo lime con Remus, pero eso será más tarde, ahora esta muy cruda la carne (Es un dicho, que recién empieza la cosa) ya cuando tenga 4 meses, tal vez empiece a recordar. Bueno, nos vemos.

**Samael Bene Elohim: **Jajajaja si, ya veras como se enteran, es que primero se enteran del embarazo, y después se entera que es el padre, es todo un rollo enorme, bueno, nos vemos, un beso.

**Florchi: Tu amiga del alma:** Estas loka, loka, loka, pero lo heredaste de mi. Bueno, espero que te guste el fic, nos seguimos leyendo, si? Te quiero mucho.

**Nuri Dark:** Sobre los sueños, si, lo pondre, pero más adelante, es que no soy bueno en los lemmons, será algo ligero, como un lime muy tierno, pero necesitare ayuda, por eso le pediré ayuda a algunas amigas que hacen lemmons, bueno, espero que te siga gustando, bye, bye.

**Tomoe KR Lupin:** Jajajaja si, yo soy genial, bueno, espero que te siga gustando como a mi me gusta. Bueno, sobre la pregunta del Otro Black, seria un pre-otro Black salvo que el bebé que tendrá Remus, no aparece en ese fic. En fin, nos vemos, chauchas.

**Alyssa Bellatrix Black:** es que si no lo hago sufrir, no seria divertido, XD no te preocupes, no sufría, sino que se hará ideas de algo que no es…….ya veras. Y déjame RR si? Yo soy chico bueno XD. En fin, nos vemos.

**Kizna Kazeai:** Te la recomiendo, es una serie yaoi muy buena, pero trata de la muerte -.- pero en fin. Yo soy solo Sirius (¿Por qué serÿ) XD y del las casas soy Ravenclaw (Bis) XD. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos.

UN BESOTE A TODOS, Y SIGAN LEYENDO Y DEJANDO SUS PRECIADOS RR.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: Quiero que esto termine YA T-T**

Nota autor: Yo les diré cuando el fic tome el punto de vista de algún personaje

Era un hermoso día, los pájaros cantaban, el sol pegaba en los ojos de nuestro joven licántropo a las 6 de la mañana y el estaba con un humor terrible.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH MALDITO SOL"- Grito y salio de la cama y se metió en el baño.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta, y cayeron rendidos. Estos días Moony estaba terrible. No tenía un muy buen humor como siempre, y encima las noches de luna llena sus compañeros lo, con el mapa del merodeador, en la enfermería junto a Madame Pomfrey y no en el sauce boxeador donde debería estar. Esto se estaba poniendo extraño y querían respuestas.

"POR FAVOOOOOOOOR"- Dijo James arrodillado frente a Lily

"No"

"Por favor"

"No"

"Lily -.-"

"Dije que no"

"Mira Lily"-Dijo Sirius con algo de autoridad en su voz-"Necesitamos saber que tiene Remus, no podemos andar por la vida sin saber lo que le pasa"

"Chicos, Remus sabe lo que hace, el se los dirá"

"Pero queremos saberlo ¡AHORA!"

"Que quiere que les diga……..que Remus esta embarazado"

"O.o"

"Dije eso en vos alta o.o"

"O.O"

"Creo que si -.- Remus me matara"

"Remus…"- Dijo Sirius.

"…esta…"-Continuo James.

"…esperando…"-Dijo Peter.

"..UN MERODEADOR."- terminaron los tres.

"Emmmmm…….si"

"GENIAL, como lo llamaremos?"- Dijo Sirius.

"Ulises queda muy bien"- Respondió Peter.

"Naaaaah, me gusta Harry"- Dijo James.

"A mi también me gusta"- Dijo Lily.

"Pues pónganle ese nombre a su hijo, no al mío"- Contesto Sirius.

"Eh? O.O"

"Que?"

"Dijiste que el bebé que espera Remus es tuyo"- Dijo James mirándolo de costado.

"Bueno, de todos, pero desde que estas con Evans Remus pasa mas tiempo conmigo que con ustedes dos"- Dijo señalando a Lily y James.-"Además Peter esta todo el tiempo andando por allí tras Mary Andel, ríndete Pet, la chica no te quiere"

"T-T tienes razón"- Lloró Peter.

"Bien el nombre será Jonathan"- Dijo triunfal.

"Y si es niña chico sexy"- Dijo James.

"Celeste, siempre celeste xD"- Dijo con una sonrisa Sirius.

"pero le tiene que gustar a Remus, el lo tiene en su vientre"- Dijo Peter y lo secundo Lily.

A la media hora.

"Ok si, le diremos a Remus sobre los nombres"- Dijeron James y Sirius mirando el suelo.

"Bien"- Dijeron satisfechos Lily y Peter.

"Que hacen?"- Dijo Remus que acababa de llegar.

"REMSIE"- Dijo Sirius y se arrojo a el haciendo que se caiga.

"Si……rius…….me………..a…..plastas"

"Sorry"- Remus se levanto y ayudo a Remus a parece.

"Bien, que hacen?"

"Dime Remus, te gustan los nombres Jonathan y Celeste" (N/A: A mi si me gusta, sobre todo Celeste xD)

"Si Sirius n.n"

"GENIAL, asi se llamara el bebé"

"Que bebé?"

"El que tienes"

"El bebé?"

"Si"

"El bebé?"

"Si -.-"

"El…….bebé…."

"QUE SI ò-ó."

"Aaaaaah el bebé"- Reacciono-"MI BEBÉ……….LILY!"

"Lo siento no fue mi intención"

"dios….."

"Perdóname Remsie"

unos minutos después

"Cuna…..color…..un color……neutro"-Dice Sirius anotando.

"Negro?"- Dice Remus que tenia apoyado el codo en la mesa y la mano en su mejilla, aburriendose.

"Naaaaah, es bastante varonil……será una hermosa princesa"- Sirius anota.

"¿Niña? Como estas tan seguro"

"Instinto paternal"

"Disculpa Sirius Black, pero yo estoy teniendo al niño acá adentro y siento que sera varon"

"NENA"

"VARÓN"

"NENA"

"VARON"

"SE ACABOOOOOOO"- Grito James-"Discuten como matrimonio, No puede ser ambos"

"¿Travesti?"

"No Sirius, hablo de gemelos"- Contesto James.

"¿gemelos?"- pregunto Sirius.

"Los muggles que nacen de a dos"- Contesto Lily.

"Aaaaaah Gemelos….."- Dijo Sirius.

"Pues no creo si son gemelos y si lo son te matare Black"

"Y que tengo que ver?"- Dijo Sirius.

"Si Remus"-Lily Guiña el ojo-"¿Qué tiene que ver Sirius?"

"Eh? Nada absolutamente nada n.nU"

"Genial"

"Solo quiero que esto termine YA"

Fin del Capitulo 4

**Nota Autor:** Bueno, eso es todo, se que no estoy escribiendo el GRAN capitulo, pero tengo universidad y la universidad es difícil XD pero no para mi aunque el trabajo es duro y le tengo que dedicar el 99 porciento al trabajo. Bien un besito, los quiero.

**Hermi17:** Bueno, ya tuve mi pobre experiencia con los virus y por eso se me borraron muchos fics que tenia y quería publicar. Bueno, es corto pero tengo facultad y hay veces que no puedo escribir. Espero que te guste See you.

**Alejamoto Diethel:** Bueno, el bebé lo educara Remus, yo relatare la historia hasta que Harry empiece el primer año en Hogwarts, pero los años pasaran rápido, solo la parte del embarazo es lenta. Espero que te siga gustando, un abrazo y nos vemos en el msn.

**Samael Bene Elohim:** Bueno, si piensas así déjame decirte que aunque odies al bebé o los bebes no debes matarlos, porque ese bebé podrá cambiar el mundo, no lo tomes como un castigo de dios. Espero que te siga gustado el fic.

**Fujisaki Yami:** Jejeje soy chico, no soy chica XD aunque parezca extraño no soy mujer, soy un lindo chico con un hermoso novio al que amo. Pero en fin, que bueno que te gusto el fic, muchos kisses y sigue leyendo.

**Kaoru Dono:** Bueno, en este capi los chicos se enteraron del bebé, pero aun no saben quien es el padre, el asunto es que Sirius toma al bebé como "El tío Sirius" y no como "Papa Sirius" ¿Se entiende? Luego James y Peter se enteraran que el bebé será de Sirius, pero este es el ultimo en saberlo. Un besote, nos vemos.

**Kizna Kazeai:** Jajaja vamos, mira yo peso menos de lo que debería pesar por mi altura (Fui anoréxico) pero no te preocupes, préstame lo que no uses XD necesitaría 5 kilos, me los das? XD bueno, el hechizo es un encantamiento que en el próximo capitulo usara Remus. Bueno un beso nos vemos.

**Tomoe KR Lupin:** Si soy chico XD tuviste dudas muajajaja no mentira mi hermosa niña n.n bueno, un súper beso, ya Sirius se enterara, dale tiempo al tiempo que siempre llegará. Un beso. Sigue leyendo.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5****¿Y ahora que?**

&&& Punto de vista: Remus Lupin &&&

Me levante como a las 6 y media de la mañana del día siguiente, era un hermoso día sábado, pero obvio y siendo amigo de James y Sirius, no podía ser un día normal. Estuvieron molestando al pobre de Severus Snape.

Anteriormente había dicho que me gustaba Snape, o que por lo menos quisiera salir con el a ver si es como Sirius y James lo describen, pero con esto del bebé no pude ir a ningun lado, aunque tengo la excusa del bebé para comer chocolate y estar tan gordo como un elefante, pero en fin, estábamos en el gran comedor.

De repente siento la mirada de Sirius en mí. Levante mi mirada y vi sus hermosos ojos azules mirándome fijamente.

"Pasa algo Sirius?"- Le pregunté.

"Si, pasa algo"- Dijo Sirius sin apartar su vista de mi.

Unos minutos de silencio hasta que pregunte.

"Que cosa?"

"Pues, es obvio, estas embarazado, pero necesitaste de alguien para estarlo, no? Además los licántropos se emparejan de por vida, no?"- Dijo señalándome.

Me sonroje……..tenía tanta razón. Tanta razón……….pero que le puedo decir ¡QUE LE DIGO!

"Emmmmmm si"- Dije tomando mis libros y me fui lo más rápido de allí tras las miradas de mis compañeros.

* * *

"LILY! Todo esto es TÚ culpa"- Dije casi llorando.

"Porque mía?"-Dijo pintándose las uñas.

"NO SE! PERO DEBO CULPAR A ALGUIEN! Además tu le dijiste a Sirius sobre el bebé".

"Si, tenés razón, en parte es mi culpa, pero algún día se tenían que enterarse, no? Va a ser padre"- Esta vez se puso seria.

"Bueno, de acuerdo, me acompañas a Hogsmeade, quiero comprar más chocolates"

"De acuerdo, solo deja que se me sequen las uñas"

* * *

&&& Punto de vista: James Potter &&&

Creo que tanto Remus como mi Lily sabe quien es el padre del bebé y no nos lo quieren decir por algo……..a ver James, piensa, piensa, recuerdo que en Navidad Remus estaba muy cariñoso con Sirius……..O.O SIRIUS! ……..no, no puede ser, es inaudito, pero así encajaría todo. El porque Remus evade la pregunta de Sirius referido al padre del niño. PRONG ERES UN GENIO JAJAJAJA a veces me sorprendo de mi propia inteligencia, siempre mi cerebro va un paso adelante que yo JAJAJAJA. O.O eso no sono muy lindo -.-

"Prong, que tanto piensas"- me dijo Sirius jugando con su pastel de carne.

Yo? En nada, jajaja solo estabas………espera, esto lo estoy pensando, no lo estoy diciendo. Auchales, y que le digo, a ver, puedo decirle que pienso en CHILY (Sorry xD es que me agrada ese seudónimo para Lily)...oh puedo decirle que……..

"Pienso que tu eres el papa de el bebe……o puedo decirle que…….AAAAAAH LO DIJE . ".

Porque siempre mi cerebro me traiciona.

"Piensas que soy el papá del bebé de Remus? Prong estas loco"- Dijo Sirius mirándome medio aterrado.

"Si, digo no…….digo, todos somos el papá de ese bebé, no?"

"Pues especifica, casi me da un infarto"

"Ok ok"

Dios, si se toma así la idea, me imagino cuando le digan que es el padre del niño jajaja DIGNO DEL ALBUM DEL MERODEADOR xD. Ahora que se que Padfoot es el papa, que pasara ¿Y AHORA QUE¿Y AQHORA QUE PASARA? O.O

* * *

**Nota:** Bueno, se que es corto pero no se me ocurre más, además todos mis fics son cortos -.-. Bueno, es un avancé, el próximo tardare más pero será más largo. Bueno CHAUCHAS.

Gracias a **Fujisaki Yami, Hermi17, Samael Bene Elohim, Alejamoto Diethel, Kizna Kazeai, ZenobiaLupin, E. Naomi Yano, Tomoe KR Lupin y Nuri Dark** por sus RR, y perdón por no contestarlos, y este capi va dedicado a mi NIÑA xD naaaaaa a mi hermana linda hermosa preciosa que la quiero tanto. Que no se cual es su nick, si Maga o Kaoru Dono. Bueno no importa dedicado a ella. BESOS.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6****: Un sábado Aburrido**

**Atención**: Este fic esta escrito mientras escuchaba Spicy Mermelada de Gravitación, cualquier cosa demande a la autora de Gravitación y no a mí por la mala calidad jejeje.

* * *

HABITACIÓN DE GRYFFINDOR.

"Prong?"

"Que Padfoot?"

"Que hora es?"

"10:30 de la mañana"- Dijo mirando su reloj.

"Gracias"

"Prong"

"Que Padfoot?"

"Que hora es ahora?"

"SIRIUS!"- gritaron todos.

"Solo pregunto, estoy aburrido"- Dijo con su cara apoyada en su mano derecha.

"Podemos jugar al juegue de la Oca"- Dijo Remus sacando el juego.

"Ese juego donde un pato va caminando hacia la laguna?"

"…….si….."

"Entonces ya lo jugamos hace 5 minutos"

CINCO MINUTOS ANTES.

"YAHOOOOO LES GANE"- Grito triunfante Sirius.

"No! Yo gane!"- corrigió James.

"No chicos, mi pato esta antes…….así que yo gane"- Dijo Remus.

"Pero no somos del mismo equipo Moony?"- Pregunto Sirius.

"No hay equipos en este juego Paddy"

ACTUALIDAD.

Los cuatro merodeadores estaban desparramados por la pieza, excepto Remus que estaba sentado en su cama, y tratando de pasar el tiempo contando los puntitos del techo.

"Hay dos mil trescientos millones quinientos mil dos puntitos en el techo"- Dijo Prong.

"¿Los contaste?"- Pregunto Padfoot.

"No, los calcule"

Gemido a lo Marge Simpson, grupal.

5 Horas después, llega Lily corriendo.

"CHICOS, CHICOS!"- Dijo mientras sostenía alegremente en sus manos un papel.

"Que pasa Lily?"- preguntó James.

"Miren, la Feria nacional del pollo caminon"

"Nunca había oído de esa feria"- Musitó Prong.

"Es que se da una vez cada 200 años"- Dijo Lily contenta.

"Y justo tenía que caer hoy"- Dijo Remus.

"Si, encima me regalaron 5 pases gratis, pero como que no se a quien invitar"- Dijo algo preocupada.

"Podrías empezar por tu novio James"- Dijo James sonriente-"Tu amigo Moony, el mejor amigo de tu amigo y tu novio Padfoot y la rata"

"Oye!"- Gritó Peter.

"Bien, somos los 5 vamos"

Y se fueron.

* * *

FERIA NACIONAL DEL POLLO CAMINON.

"Que se supone que hay acá?"- Dijo entrando a una carpa muy similar a la de un circo.

"Pollos"- Dijeron al unísono todos.

"Y para que queremos ver pollos"- Pregunto Remus.

"………."

Al rato, ya habían pensado una respuesta pero también se había acabado es Show.

"Moony, puedo hablar contigo?"- pregunto James.

"Claro james"

"Resulta que mi cerebro y yo nos preguntábamos……"

"James, tu cerebro y tu son una sola cosa"

"No, es que Mi cerebro siempre esta adelante que yo……….ya sabes, mi cerebro tiene su propio cerebro"

"Adelante……."

"No, atrás, en el cerebelo"

"QUE PROSIGAS"

"Aaaaaaah, bueno, a lo que iba es que se que ese bebé es de Sirius"- Dijo apuntando a Remus como si se tratase de algún criminal.

"Si"

"eh?"

"Que tienes razón James"

"Aaaaaah……………….."- Horas después-"QUE QUEEEEEEEEE?"

"Amor"- Dijo Lily- "Metete adentro que hace mucho frío afuera"

Era de noche, y hacía mucho frío, así que James se metió y conversaba con Lily mientras iba a su cuarto.

"El bebé que tiene Remus es de Sirius"- Dijo James ya seguro.

"Lo se James, pero no le digas nada a Sirius"

"Intente decirle, y se puso rabioso como el solo"

"Ya ves James, por meterte en asuntos que no son ajenos"

* * *

HABITACIÓN GRYFFINDOR

"Moony"

"Si Paddy"

"Quiero chocolate"

"Paddy, no eres un bebé, además yo soy el embarazado, no tu"- Dijo Remus que estaba sentado en la cama con la cabeza de Sirius apoyada en sus piernas mirando hacia arriba, y Remus se encargaba de quitarle los mechones de pelo de los ojos.

"Moony"

"Si"

"El bebé me hablo"- Dijo apoyando su oído en la panza de Remus.

"Y que te dijo?"- Pregunto Remus viendo dulcemente a su amigo……..ejem………amigo.

"Que……….tío Paddy…….MATARA A SU PAPÁ"- Dijo levantándose de prepo-"Si es esa serpiente de Snivellus, lo haré picadillo por tocarte"

"SIRIUS!...primero, Snive……digo Severus no tiene nada que ver con mi embarazo, segundo, si tu matas al padre de mi bebé NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ"- Dijo y pensó_…"Porque sería un suicidio"_

"Pe……pero Moony"

"Pero nada…….ahora ve a dormir a tu cama"

"De acuerdo……"- Dijo Padfoot, le Sonrio seductoramente y le dio un beso en los labios- "Las vueltas de la vida"- Y se acuesta en su cama.

"Este no fue un sábado aburrido"- Dijo mientras se acostaba.

* * *

**Nota** Cero porciento humor, pero 20 porciento Sirius-Remus. Así que no se quejen. Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, acá esta la actualización. Este fic fue empezado el día 17 de mayo del 2005 a las 14:30 horas y terminado, el mismo día a las 14:45 horas Buenos Aires, argentina.

**_REVIEWS_**

**Black-Love-Lupin:** Si, en el capitulo anterior a Sirius casi le da un infarto, James debería dejar de ser tan directo. Jejeje espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, muchos besos.

**Estrella de Kaleido Star:** Bueno, eso se enterarán más adelante, tal vez haya sorpresas como tal vez no, espero que te siga gustando, muchos besos.

**Jessy:** Jajaja Siiiiiii Shock total, gracias por tu RR Jessy, muchos besos.

**Florchi: tu amiga del alma:** Bueno, quien sabe si los bebés serán o no gemelos, eso lo dirá el tiempo, no? Bueno, espero que te haya gustado mucho el fic, muchos besos, y cuídate.

**Samael Bene Elohim:** Siempre debes culpar a otros jejeje bueno, ya en serio, si, las preguntas de James se responden solas, con los capítulos, además James es tan paranoico en mis fic (Como Watari) espero que te haya gustado, besos.

**ZenobiaLupin:** Bueno, ya el próximo capitulo pondre el punto de vista de Sirius, ya que el fic se hace en el día jejeje y debo pensar que es lo que ocurrirá, o como responder sus preguntas indirectamente. Bueno, muchos besos y sigue leyendo.

**Kaoru Dono:** Hola sister, que bueno que te guste mucho el fic, sabes que siempre me animas, pero los chistes se me van y no se que más hacer, jejeje pero James será tipo Watari en el fic de YNM, jejeje hay que poner a alguien como loco, no? Así los chistes salen con facilidad, bueno, muchos besos………TQM.

**Nuridark:** Sobre lo gracioso, es que se me acaban los chistes, y como que no tengo muchas ideas graciosas (El estudio pudre mi cerebro) Bueno, sobre Fruit basket, he oído sobre el, pero no tengo idea de donde puedes encontrar fics de esa serie, bueno, cualquier cosa te lo digo por msn cuando lo encuentre. Besos.

**Iserith:** Que bueno que te gusto el fic, si la pareja SiriusxRemus es la mejor, es que son tal para cual. Ya veras como reacciona Sirius al enterarse de la verdad. Espero que te siga gustando, Muchos Kisses.

**Kizna Kazeai:** Que bueno que te este gustando el fic, ya por los 7 meses o cuando de a luz Remus se va a dar cuenta, pero para eso falta, primero esta el amor, jejeje bueno, muchos besos, espero que te siga gustando.

**Tomoe KR Lupin:** Bueno, James va a ser el loco de el fic, tipo Watari de Yami no Matsuei, va a ser el loco, con respecto a lo corto, es que no me queda tiempo. T-T. Besitos.

**Sarahbella Blacklup:** Gracias por los halagos y no gracias por las amenazas Jejejeje, bueno, espero que este capi te haya gustado. Kisses.

Nunca puede faltar quien nos patrocina.

**CARAMELOS PANCHO, el pancho del sabor.**

**VERDULERIA LOS PAYASOS, donde te hacemos reír.**

**CARNICERIA, LAS 4 YEGUAS. – adivinen que hacemos.**

Gracias por todo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7****: El día antes del nacimiento, o la semana?**

**Nota: **Primero, siento no haber podido actualizar, últimamente estoy con los ánimos por el piso y no me he sentido bien. Fueron días de tormento para mi familia que me vio llorar -.- en fin, si este fic no les resulta gracioso, es por mis ánimos, así que no esperen nada gracioso……….espero que aun así les guste y me dejen RR. Muchos saludos.

**SALA COMÚN DE GRYFFINDOR**

"Que hago Lily!"- Dijo Remus desesperado.

"Pues…….primero mantén la calma…….segundo……..pues……..canta una canción"- Dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

"Una canción?"

"Si, a Prong siempre le levanta el ánimo"

"Siiiii"- Dijo James-"Cantale la de los pollitos"

"Como el la de los pollitos James?"- Pregunto confundido Remus.

"Los pollitos hacen, pio, pio, pio……..cuando tienen hambre, cuando tienen frió………..que pollitos de (Censurado)"

"JAMES"

"Lo siento"

ENTRA SIRIUS.

"BUEEEEEEEEENAS"- Dijo el joven de cabello negro estirando los brazos.

"Hola Sirius"- Dijo Remus tratando de sonreír.

"Oigan, oigan"- todos se dieron vuelta al oír la vos de la rata……..ejem………digo……….Peter.

"Que pasa ¬¬"- Dijeron todos.

"Tenemos TV en la sala común……con HBO"

"GENIAL, A VER"- Sirius se lanza a la TV, toma el control y pone el noticiero-"Que? LA (Censurado) DE TU MADRE (Censurado) puse el noticiero y encima se me callo el control……..T-T"

"Solo tómalo ¬¬"- Dijo Remus.

"Pe…..pero……..esta ahí"- señala el control que estaba cerca de las entrepiernas de cierta rata asquerosa.

"uh, mejor no la agarres"- Dijo James.

**Mujer que conduce noticiero: _Las ultimas noticias son que el "que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" hizo su aparición ayer en la parroquia de santa Helena llevando consigo 5 cajas de alimento para los necesitados, le hicimos un reportaje._**

**Reportera: _Porque ha decidido dar donaciones a muggles, estando usted en contra._**

**El que no debe ser nombrado: _Decidí dedicarme a servir al señor, y volverme monja ¬¬ algún problema._**

**Reportera: _Claro que no señor n.nU_**

**La misma mujer de antes: _Seguiremos ampliando, luego de este comercial_**

"Quien lo diría?"- Apaga la TV, Peter.

"Hay algo raro tras esto………y no quiero saber que es"

**PENSAMIENTO REMUS**

**_No creo que Voldemort se haga bueno, pero parece ta en serio lo que dice………que……….pero, REMUS, en que diablos piensas…….aun debes decirle a Sirius lo del bebé………..n/n se lo tomará bien? u/u espero que si._**

**PENSAMIENTO SIRIUS**

**_Algo huele mal acá y no son los calcetines de Prong……….que será?_**

**PENSAMIENTO JAMES**

**_SIRIUS, ME LAS PAGARAS! Jajaja……bien…..Remus tiene bebe………Sirius es el papa…….Peter huele mal………Lily esta enojada………Y VOLDEMORT SE HACE MONJA? QUE ES ESTO! UN PROGRAMA DE TV! UNA NOVELA!...No señores…….es mi patética vida._**

**PENSAMIENTO LILY**

**_Que estará pensando James ¬¬_**

**PENSAMIENTO RATA……….EJEM, DIGO PETER.**

**_Tarara………tararan………eh? O.O alguien me llamo?_**

**CONTINUARA…..**

**Nota: **Gracias a……..**Samael Bene Elohim, Estrella de Kaleido star, Kizna Kazeai, Keanu, Ally-Tsukaza, KaoruDono y Katita **por sus RR. Gracias por todo. Muchos besos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: El nacimiento**

-"Puedo saber que haces Prong?"- Dijo con malhumor un Remus con una panzota enorme jajaja.

-"Solo huelo"

-"Y que HUELES? ¬¬"

-"Queso……si……..queso suizo…….."- saca debajo de la cama un calcetín- "Bueno, estuve cerca"

-"James, deja de dejar tus calcetines sucios debajo de tu cama"

-"Es que…….ok, ok……"- En eso llega Lily.

Lily no estaba sola, sino que estaba junto a Peter – Rata mala – Pettigrew.

-"Cuando le dirás a Sirius? O esperaras hasta que el bebé nazca?"- Dijo Lily cruzando los brazos.

-"Intente…….de veras lo intente….pero…….Sirius es taaaaaan tonto ¬¬"

-"Es que Sirius no casa (1) las indirectas"- ((1): También utilizado como "No entiende")

-"Pero lo intenté ¬¬"

-"Ok…..Ok…..tranquilo lobito"

-"QUE NO ME LLAMES LOBITO, BAMBI!"

-"Bambi?"

-"JAJAJAJAJAJA"- Estos son Lily y Peter.

-"Que es bambi?"

-.-U

…………

**MÁS TARDE**

Remus se encontraba en la sala común y en eso llega Sirius cantando, bailando, bue, llega Sirius.

-"Sirius, tengo que hablar contigo"

-"BARILO, BARILO, NOS VAMOS A BARILO" – (Bariló: viene de Bariloche, cuando los adorables chicos argentinos llegan al ultimo año, se van a Bariloche (Que queda en el sur) a pasar una o dos semanas, en libertad)

-"SIRIUS, SENTADO"

Sirius se sienta como buen perro.

-"Sirius, esto es muy serio"

-"Serio……..Sirius? me perdí"

-"SIRIUS!"

-"Ese soy yo n.n"

-"SIRIUS! BASTA!"

-"Sirius…..Black?"

-"Sirius!"

-"Sirios…..?"

-"AAAAAAAAH MIERDA, ESTOY EMBARAZADO DE TI"

Silencio………silencio……….silencio………golpe en la cabeza.

-"Sirius?"

-"……."

……………

**ENFERMERIA**

-"Perrito lindo"- Se oía una vos, en eso Sirius se levanta y ahorca a Prong.

-"NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!"

-"COF, COF…….tranquilo Padfoot"

-"Y Moony?"

-"Dando a Luz…pero debes……….olvídalo"- Sirius se había ido.

**EN OTRA PARTE DE LA ENFERMERIA**

-"BUAAAAAAAAAAAA! NO QUIERO TENER MÁS HIJOS……….SIRIUS……LA (Censurado) DE TU MADRE"

-"Tranquilo Remus"- Dijo Lily.

-"Solo una vez más Remus………empuja"- Dijo madame Pomfrey.

En ese momento, Remus se decía porque tenía que sufrir tanto, pero en eso, apareció quien lo había condenado……..jajaja que malo soy……a ser padre……..SIRIUS BLACK.

-"Llegue tarde?"

-"BUA……….BUAAAAAAA….BUAAAAAA"- Chilla el bebé.

-"Remus! ES PRECIOSO!"- Tomando al bebé.

(Si ya se, esta siendo demasiado rápido…….pero el tiempo corre junto a mi vida ¬¬ y mis vacaciones)

Tomo entre sus brazos la bolita blanca, era precioso……tenía ojos azules……y hermoso cabello rubio. Remus estiro los brazos y tomo a su pequeño niño.

-"Mi pequeño Jonathan"

-"Jonathan?"- Dijo Sirius abrazando a Remus y mirando a su hijo.

-"No te gusta?"

-"Si, me encanta…"

Ese día raro, nació un bebé hermoso…….llamado……..Jonathan Christian Black.

-"Remus……en este tiempo…….te he sabido valorar y creme……que la persona con la que quisiera tener siempre hijos…..eres tú…….porque………….yo te"- Una almohada se estrella en su cara.

-"Ve al grano Black"- Dijo Remus con su dulce sonrisa.

-"Yo…….te amo"

-"Yo también te amo"

Se besaron, bajo la luz de la enfermería…….el bebé se movía…….feliz, y celebrando que sus padres estarían juntos…..el resto de sus dias.

FIN

……………….

**Nota:** Y termino el fic! Pero no se preocupen, haré un capi extra si me lo piden (Solo uno ¬¬) espero que les haya gustado el fic. MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON RR. Y lo siento por no contestarlos, pero me amenazan jajaja. PRONTO ACTUALIZO EL OTRO FIC **"Todo queda en familia"** UN BESO. Y SOBRE TODO A MIS RR.

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, Kizna kazei, ZenobiaLupin, Samael Bene Elohim, Bishoujo-Hentai, Athena HiwIva, Ally-Tsukasa, Fallen Merauder, Ireth **e** Iserith.**

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME SIGUIERON ESTOS MESES.

**EL FIC SE PUBLICO EL**: **_21 DE FEBRERO DEL 2005_**

**Y SE TERMINO EL**: **_8 DE JULIO DEL 2005_**

GRACIAS POR ESTOS CASI 5 MESES. NOS VEMOS EN MI OTRO FIC.


End file.
